Waiting on angels wings
by Mad hatter girl122
Summary: Ed and Al are sent to protect a princess in a far away land that is in a war woth another country, but something about the princess isn't right, will Edward figure it out or will he need help. Please read and review. First FMA fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic so I don't know how it would turn out, but I hope it turns out good.**

**This is kinda a mix between Avatar and FMA.**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything, I only own Tenshi and everything else that I made up, nothing more.**

**Please read and review and please give me some ideas on what to do next and how to make this better.**

**Enjoy!**

Waiting on angel wings.

A girl around 15 ran to her through the castle halls in her white dress but down at the bottom it had a tint of blue and looked like waves. This girls name was Tenshi and her name fit her well because she was just like an angel in looks. Tenshi was an average height for a normal 14 year old girl, she was thin, but not too thin, she had bright blue eyes, like pools of fresh clean water, but what really caught everybody's eyes was her bright fiery red hair that framed three quarters of her face, so her right eye is covered completely, and two small bundles of hair cross, just under her chin, and finally it flows down half of her back.

Tenshi pushes open a huge wooden door and stepped inside the room.

"Father, you wanted to speak to me?" She asked quietly as she slowly walked into the room.

"Yes as you know that we are in a war with Faia, so I hired some bodyguards for your protection" Her father, James said sweetly, he always cared about her, Tenshi was all he had left. James had raven black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Ok father" Tenshi whispered quietly, but loud enough for her father to hear her.

* * *

"Colonel, I'm here to file my report" Edward said as he slowly stepped into Colonel Mustang's office, it's as if he didn't want to go in.

"Ah, Fullmetal, I have a new mission for you" Roy stated, before Edward had a chance to speak Roy spoke again. "It is to protect the princess in the country of Mizu. They are at war with another country called Faia so I want you to protect her, she might be targeted by the enemy" Roy explained.

_"I still don't get why I have been assigned this. There are much more alchemists here that have possibly had more experience than me" _Edward thought. "But Colonel, why me?" Ed asked.

"Well she is the same age as you, so I thought that it'll be better for someone for the same age to look after her" Roy said. "Now your report" Roy smirked as Edwards face fell, he's done something he shouldn't of done.

_"Stupid Colonel bustard. It wasn't my fault that the guy got himself killed, he was already crazy anyway, I only knocked him on the floor while he was swinging butcher knifes at me, HE'S the one that let them slip out of his hands. We didn't control where the knives landed" _Ed complained in his head as he remembered what had happened at that place, not nice.

* * *

"Hey, Al come on we got to go" Ed said to his brother, his poor brother that was trapped in that armour, but heck brothers stick together.

"Where are we going now Ed?" Al asked his older brother when he reached him.

"We're going to Mizu to protect the princess, because she might be a possible target for the enemy, they're at war with another country called Faia. So we better get going now" Ed explained to his younger brother.

"Ok" Al nodded and they headed off to they're next destination.

* * *

**Sorry that it's shrot but thats all I could come up with at the moment.**

**Please do continue reading and review.**

**BYE FOR NOW!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here is the next chapter of this.**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything I only own Tenshi and James and the islands name.**

**Please read and review**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Waiting on angel wings.**

Two hours later Ed and Al were on a small boat(Do they even have boats?) to this island that was in the middle of the sea, the brothers were on the front of the boat each resting their arms on the railing and staring out beyond the sea, as if trying to spot their destination.

"Her Ed, what do you think this princess is like?" Al asked suddenly and turned his metal head to stare at his older brother.

"I don't know Al, the Colonel didn't give me much information on this girl, just said that we would have to protect her, but way us two? Can't he send someone more trained to protect this princess?" Ed asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, maybe he can only trust us enough to protect this girl" Al said. "Hey I think I see it!" Al exclaimed and pointed to an island that was slowly coming into view.

"Alright then I guess we'll meet this princess sooner than I thought" Ed said then muttered the last statement to himself.

* * *

"Tenshi, come on we have to meet your bodyguards" Her father as he slowly walked to the entrance hall.

"But I'd rather be practicing my ability" Tenshi whined quietly to herself and slowly walked out of her bedroom door and go down to the entrance hall were her bodyguards would possibly be right now. _"I hope they are nicer than some boys I've ran into" _she thought to herself.

Meanwhile her farther was greeting Ed and Al just after the two boys walked into the door.

"Ah, you must be Edward Elric, it is a pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much about you" James said as he stuck his hand out for Edward to shake and smiled at him.

"How did you know it was me?" Edward asked in confusion, everyone always thought that the title belonged to Al, but for someone he has never meet before to know him when he sees him was quite a shocked.

"Oh well I'm great friends with Roy Mustang, since I'm so worried about my daughter I asked him if he could send the best alchemist that works under him, he immediately suggested you" James explained.

Just at that moment the door on the left on the 1st floor opened and out walked Tenshi.

Once Edward had seen her he couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was so beautiful, her long red her bounced slightly as she walked slowly down the steps and up to the brothers.

"It is a pleasure to meet you I am Princess Tenshi, but please call me Tenshi, I don't like to be to formal" she said and curtsied.

"I-t i-s an…honor for me to meet such a beautiful princess such as yourself Tenshi" Ed said and bowed and then after this statement he straightened himself up and stuck out his hand. "I'm Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist and my younger brother Alphonse Elric, at your service" Ed said again.

"You're the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Tenshi asked in surprise.

"Um...Yeah I am" Ed said slowly.

"I've heard a lot about you, I would have never imaged that I would actually meet you in my whole life" Tenshi said as her eyes sparkled with complete happiness.

James laughed at how his daughter got excited.

"She loves things to do with the places that are beyond this small island, but I'm too afraid that she will get herself hurt and a lot of my soldiers are in the war" James stated his voice turned sad as if he was thinking that he was incapable of protecting his own daughter.

"Come on, I'll show you around" Tenshi exclaimed and grabbed Eds hand and dragged him out of the room and though on of the many corridors that spiral though the palace.

"I hope you stay safe Tenshi" James whispered to himself and walked off to go to his study.

* * *

**Ok, so that is the end of that.**

**Please read and review**


End file.
